Racing A Delrio
by FarndeeAddam
Summary: All I ever wanted was to just meet up with my former girlfriend, but I end up competing with her cousin in a race. (This takes place somewhere in the Clueless Emotions Universe).


**Hello everybody, I'm back with a brand new fan fiction. This one features Kyanna Delrio and her cousin, Nora Delrio. Please read this while I find something else to work on because this is all that I have. Do check me out on DeviantArt. I draw more fan art, as well as some original stuff, than write fan fiction. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"On the night of May 6, 2017, I was forced to compete in a drag race with gangstress, Chola and Kyanna's cousin, Nora Delrio to equal our score after losing a bet to her yesterday. I was not usually one for paybacks or breaking ties, but the girl's face said "I will never let you forget the day you have been beaten by a Delrio!" and I had no choice but to prove that I cannot be beaten by a girl, either."_

 **YESTERDAY...**

May 5, 2017. Cinco de Mayo. Los Angeles, California.

I was not usually a person who celebrates this Mexican holiday, but I was promised food, music and dancing. Looking around the place felt so alive and festive. My former girlfriend, Kyanna Delrio, told me via text message to meet her at a specific area where she was. Getting in contact with her was the easy part, but finding her was super difficult. Pushing my way through the crowd made me feel awful because people around me were just looking to have a good time.

 _"Where the heck is she?"_ , I thought to myself. I would usually find Kyanna in her blue tank top and short pants, but because it's a special day, she must've worn something different. _"Hopefully she finds me rather than I find her..."_

7 minutes in and I STILL haven't found her. That's it, I'm calling her. I dialed her number and the phone is now beeping, hoping the young mother would pick it up. I was tapping my right foot and just waiting. After 12 seconds, Kyanna finally picked up the phone. "Hey dude, where are you? I'm waiting.", she said through the phone. "That's what I've been doing for 7 minutes", I said, "So, can you tell me where you are because I really don't know where you are exactly...".

Miss Delrio looked around to see her surroundings and she told me through the phone "I'm next to some Mariachi band and a building that looks like it's made entirely out of glass". I could tell she was next to a band because I heard trumpets through the phone. I decided to look around to find a Mariachi band and the glass building. After just 10 seconds of walking around, I spotted the band but not the building. It's funny how the biggest thing is the hardest and the last one to find.

"Kyanna!", I called out to her. "There you are, how have you been?". Walking up to the Latina, I hugged her and she returned it. Despite me breaking up with her to be with Aiko again, we remained as good friends because we ended our relationship on good terms. We would still meet up at the gym and I would occassionally invite her out for lunch at the food court in the newly renovated LA Mall. Aiko was fine with this, as long as I don't kiss her on the lips. "I'm doing _excelente!_ ", she said with enthusiasm. I remembered Kyanna always had a habit of blending Spanish with English while talking. _"¿cambiaste tu atuendo hoy?_ ", I said. Yup, I can speak Spanish. I have been learning Spanish ever since I was 14. I can also speak Japanese. _"Si! Sólo uso esto cuando es súper importante"_ , she replied in the same language.

It was nice meeting up with her after a few weeks. We were enjoying the scenery, the music, everything. Then, Kyanna said, "Dude, I want you to meet someone. I bet you will like her! She's awesome!". Now here's something Kyanna didn't mention earlier. She wanted me to see someone whom she calls _"Awesome"_. "Alright, who is she and where is she?" She pointed in the direction of the table. She took my hand and started pulling me towards the long wooden table set covered with a yellow checkered cloth.

"Hey Nora!" she shouted to the girl. So, the girl's name is Nora. Cool! "There's someone I want you to meet, he's awesome" Oh, now she calls me _"awesome"_? That's sweet. I finally saw the girl and wow, where do I begin? She had the "rough and tough" appearance completed with sneakers, a red beanie, a t-shirt with black sleeves that only covers her tits and not her midriff, and tight denim jeans. She had brown eyeshadow, bright red lipstick and a beauty mark under her left eye. "Hey, what's up?" she responded to Kyanna. The Latina told me to just sit down next to the badass girl. She looked at me with what I can recall, "a ferocious look".

"Oh, so this is the guy you wanted me to see?", she asked. "Hell yeah! His name is Farndee and he lives in Japan!" Wait a second! Did she just say I live in Japan? I mean, she's not wrong, but it sounded like she meant I grew up in Japan. Hopefully she clarifies. "So, he's Japanese?", she asked again. Kyanna answered, "No no no. He's not Japanese. He's "Sabahan", whatever that is. He moved to Japan last year." Finally, she clarified. Nora extended her hand for me to shake it. "What's up? I'm Nora, Kyanna's cousin." Another surprise. During the time I dated Kyanna, -which lasted for two years- she never told me she had a cousin. My guess was she kept this as a secret until I was able to ask her if she had other family members besides her brothers.

"Hi. Kyanna must've told you all about me", I said. Nora was putting down a taco she was previously eating. She placed her foot onto the bench, bent it and placed her arms on her knee. "Actually, no. She didn't. All she said was 'I'm dating a guy and he's so cute'. She never told me who the guy _was_ or what he looked like." she said in response. The bad girl slightly tilted her head to her left and took a real good look at me. "But today and right now, I finally knew." She was slightly surprised on who her cousin used to date. "Well now that you met her ex in person..."I said, while pointing a finger to myself, but specifically, my face. "...What do you think?"

Nora put her legs down and shuffled closer to me. I don't know why, but it felt like she was going to kiss me. "What do I think? Well, I can see why my cousin was into you. You look like someone who would do and be good to _mi familia_. You'd make a good son for Kyanna's _mama_." At this very moment, I found out Nora also had a habit of mixing English and Spanish. _"Senorita"_ , I said to the older Delrio, _"Estoy en una relación ahora mismo, así que no me beses"_.

Nora's eyes widen on the fact that I can speak Spanish fluently and defensively. Nora giggled and started giving me flirtatious blinks. "Looks like someone has the guts to talk like that to a tough girl like me." I thought I made it clear that I was in a relationship with Aiko. I guess she's not one to respect boundaries. "Also, who said I _would_ kiss you? Sure, you maybe some random guy Kyanna fell for, but you ain't my type." That's good to know. I refuse to be caught with more than two girls. I was done with what could have possibly become "multiple relationships".

Nora then had an idea. "I got something for you to do." What was it? I was not allowed to know. "C'mon, get your lazy butt off that bench and head on this side" She wanted me to change seat so I can be surrounded by bigger people. When I sat down, I saw a lot of tacos, nachos, burritos, even jalapeños. "I dare you..." Nora said aggressively, I followed her response by reacting all surprised and slightly terrified. "...to eat this entire plate of cheese nachos against that guy right there." She pointed to an overweight Hispanic man, about 5 feet 9 inches tall and weighed I would say about 300 pounds, who looked like he has an appetite for Mexican food.

"Listen, Nora. I can't go up against him. It seems unfair, don't you think?" I said. Nora gave me annoyed eyes and placed her hands upon her hips. "Okay. How about..." She looked around, hoping she would find a guy who could properly compete with me. But then, she said "...ME!" Everyone at the table stared at me and the badass girl, shocked at what's happening here. Is the gangstress serious? She wants to fight me? But.. but I can't. She's a girl. "I can't fight you. I don't want to fight girls, it's not in my blood."

It was the absolute truth. Nora laughed in a mocking tone. She put her index finger under my chin and lifted my head up with it "Aww, what's the matter? Scared you would be beaten by a lady? Or maybe, a badass diva?" I am not one to stand up for people or myself, but Nora kinda crossed the line there. "Okay, Delrio. You wanna start a fight? Fine. But I promise you, when this is over, you're gonna regret on going up against Farndee Addam." I stared at her with forced rage and zero emotions. "You're on, Addam. _vamos a hacerlo!_ " said Nora with competitive spirit.

Me, a boy, vs. Nora Delrio, a girl, a tomboy, to be exact. I was just hoping this doesn't start any gender wars because I don't want to be the reason for that. We sat down to get ready for what will be served. "Here's how the rules work: we eat these plates of tacos with super hot f**kin' sauce as fast as we can in or under 2 minutes. Loser gets nothing but nachos and guac stuffed down their shirt and pants.", the Chola explained.

Okay, that has got to be the harshest punishment I have ever heard. Why nachos and guacamole down our clothes? Seems too childish, embarrassing and shameful. Nonetheless, rules are rules, but they were made up by the Chola. "Whatever, Nora. I have suffered more than just nachos and guacamole down my pants." It's as if I knew I was going to lose.

"You two ready?", asked a man with a sombrero on. Nora and I slammed our hands against the table in synchronization. "I am ready!" says me. " _Señor_ , I was born ready!", said Nora Delrio. The sombrero man arched his left leg and said "Okay. _tres... dos... uno."_ Our hands were just inches away from grabbing at least a piece of the cornshell. "GO!", he exclaimed.

I was the first one to shove a taco down my throat, but not before crunching it up so I can consume it faster. Nora was already three tacos done. I was starting to worry. I had to find an alternative to this. I grabbed a pitcher of water and poured into a paper cup. I drank the H2O and resumed to the tacos.

Unfortunately in the end, I lost. The Latina has left nothing on her plate and I had only 3 pieces left on mine. Nora had all of hers gone in just 3 seconds before 2 minutes were up. I got up from my seat, took a burrito from a random person's plate and threw it at whoever, whatever or wherever I threw it at. "You lost, _pendejo!_ ", Nora smiled with victory. "But, it wasn't my idea to start this, _puta!_ ", I said. Nora didn't seem to care, and she was so eager to pour the punishment down my jeans. _"Esperar!"_ , I said in Spanish! Nora still has the plate and bowl in her hands, but she was surprised to hear me to tell her to stop. "What is it?", she asked. "I don't deserve this punishment", I said angrily. "Hey hey! _lo que está pasando aquí?!_ ", Kyanna shouted. She finally came back from wherever whe was. She looked at both of us and then the table with food. She finally found out what happened.

"Was this an eating contest?", she asked. "Yes.", I answered. "I thought we were getting along", Kyanna said. I acted fast to answer her. "We were. Nora just challenged me to do this." Nora crossed her arms and looked at Kyanna with a smile, "He took it and lost pretty bad, cuz". Kyanna looked concerned and said to me, "Please tell me those tacos weren't filled with hot sauce...". My eyes widened at her question. "Yes.", I replied with a worried look and I think a drop of sweat just slid down my forehead.

"The hot sauce we got is not from around here. It's imported...", Kyanna explained. My face was starting to drip of sweat and my face felt like it was gonna explode. "...from Mexico!", Nora chimed in, while also answering the question. My tongue and mouth were on fire. I grabbed a glass pitcher and chugged it down about seven times before stopping to catch my breath. Kyanna shook her head while Nora just smiled.

"Alright, loser. Chips and guac go in there!", Nora said. I stopped her by putting my left hand in front of her. "How about we even this.", I said. Nora placed the plates down on the table. She looked at me with her hands on her hips again. "Okay? How do we do that?", Nora asked. I had to decide quick. Looking around didn't help much, but then I snapped my fingers when I had an idea in my head. "We drag race!".

I heard Kyanna faintly gasped and I was pretty sure everyone else did the same, but louder. Nora took a step closer to me and looked at me straight in the eyes. "I already have a car for that. Do you have one, big boy?", Nora asked again. I was so glad Kyanna didn't tell her EVERYTHING about me. Because now, I could tell her the one thing I still have to this day. "Of course I do. It's an _Audi_ , an R8, to be specific.", I said. Nora was surprised at that. "Dude, you must be rich to have a ride like that.", Nora said.

"Cuz, did you know about this?". Kyanna kinda blushed before she answered. "ummm... yes.". Nora then frowned. Oh, she was angry, indeed. "Kyanna, why did you keep this from me when you were dating him? I thought we were tight?", Miss Delrio said. "I didn't think you were gonna take it easy. I thought you were gonna take him away from me.", Kyanna said while looking at me. Now, you might think Nora wouldn't be the type of person who would get furious or over that, right? Well, you were wrong. Wrong to the bone.

"Okay, Farndee. I might like the idea of us racing to see who's better, but I don't like how my cousin kept her f**king mouth shut and kept you as a secret!", Nora furiosuly said. I should just leave and forget about the idea of racing. It could lead to something far from dangerous. But, Nora was way too eager to do this. She was willing to risk her own life to beat me twice. "But Nor-", I was interrupted, "You get your car and I'll get mine. We race or you admit you lose to Nora f**king Delrio. Your choice."

She gave me an ultimatum; try to beat her again or let her destroy my reputation. I walked towards Nora and extended my hand to her and she shook it. "It's a deal, _chica!_ ", I said. There was no turning back from this. No way out. I had to race her. "But the race happens tomorrow, 'cause my car needs a tune up.". Nora nodded while smirking. "Good luck, Farndee. All votes are on me. Look at them", she pointed to everyone around me, Kyanna and her. "There is absolutely no way you will win. I bet you don't even do drag racing. _"Cállate, zorra."_ , I said. She better stop pushing boundaries before I lose my composure. "I gotta go now." with all I've said, I walked into the crowd and disappeared.

* * *

 **THE NEXY DAY...**

May 6, 2017. The day after Cinco de Mayo.

8:33p.m. A crowd had already gathered around the road of where the race was taking place. Nora was the first to arrive in her car. It was an ocean blue 2015 Shelby Ford Mustang. She got out of her car and greeted everyone in her most badass outfitever known: flannel shirt buttoned only at the top with a bandana hairband, along with her hair in a bun. She brightened her lipstick for this occassion. Seems unnecessary, don't you think?

I arrived in my car just 2 minutes later. My car was matte black. It had no scratches or a fingerprint on it. I waxed and washed it before the race. "Well, as promised, I'm here.", I said. Nora walked towards my car and then around it. "Nice ride you got. How much did it cost?", Nora asked. WHy was she asking me how much it costs? Value didn't matter here right now. The race did.

Either way, I answered her anyway. "$350,000. Why does it matter to you?". Nora didn't respond. She just crossed her arms, turned away from me and walked towards her car. "Let's do this, already!", Nora shouted. She got into her car and revved up the engine. I slid into my car and started up the engine.

A Hispanic man stood between our cars and said, " _Hola, mi amigos_. Today, we will watch a race between Farndee and Nora. Who wants to do the countdown?". Sadly, no one wanted to volunteer. So, he had to do it himself. "Tres". Nora's fingers are just fanning the wheel. "Dos". My foot was pressed down hard on the brake pedal. "Uno". Nora and I took one last look at each other before the man yelled "GO!". The badass girl and I took off, leaving dust behind. We were going at a speed of 110 mph.

Every turn and every lane was an obstacle, as well as avoiding to scratch our vehicles from the brick walls we were driving way too close to. 50 seconds into the race, a police car caught up with us. We heard sirens, but we couldn't pull over because the race had to continue no matter what. "The five wants us to stop or they'll shoot us. You wanna stop this?", Nora asked. It sounded like she _wanted_ me to stop so I can give up and admit my loss. "You must be kidding, right?", I said. We sped up as fast as we could to get away from the cops.

I found out the cops could see us with our headlights and tail lights. "Nora, switch off your lights!". I said to her while looking at her passenger's window. She looked at me 2 seconds after hearing me. "Why?!", she asked. "They can see us with them. If we switch them off, we'll be almost invisible." Nora decided to take my advice and switch her lights off completely, as well as me.

Minutes later and the cops couldn't track us down anymore. We switched our lights back on to complete the race. Nora and I were neck and neck, but I had a trick up my sleeve: A V12 engine. It goes faster than 120mph. " _Adiós_ , Delrio, I'm gonna win!", I bragged. Speeding up nearly felt like travelling back in time. I felt like Doc Brown, but Marty McFly wasn't in the passenger seat this time.

Nora looked on as I was whizzing past her and her eyes widened with shock and disbelief. She did all that she could to keep up but her engine was just not powerful enough, she was left a kilometer away from me. Too bad. To me, winning was not something that makes me special, but Nora's tone of speech left me little to no choice but to compete with her. Crossing that line was the only way to even this.

Nora Delrio was left in the dust and I was the only one heading for the end. People from the other side of the city saw a car coming around the corner, and they recognized the car as mine. Nora was spotted as well, but her car was not travelling as fast as the one I was driving. I crossed the line victorious, as a winner and a racer. Everyone was cheering for me and it actually felt good.

Drifting my car to a stop, I stepped out of the car to greet the pedestrians. I raised my hands to embrace my victory, while also eyeing the badass girl arriving second place. "Well, well, well, who's the loser now?", I mocked Nora. She stopped the car right in front of me and got out of it. Nora slammed the door and stomped her feet towards me.

"Fine. You win, Addam. But hear me out.", Nora said. She tugged onto my t-shirt collar and pulled me closer, looking at me straight in the eyes. I'm pretty confident that she will kiss me at any moment. "Next time, Nora Delrio will come back at you stronger and harder!" After that, Nora walked back into her car and drove away, leaving me slightly confused. I tuned back to the crowd, some were cheering, most were whispering about what Nora said to me in the face. As I was looking into the crowd, I saw Kyanna push a few people away to get to me. She grabbed my hands and pulled me towards her.

"Farndee, are you okay?". Her motherly instincts kicked in when she kinda saw her cousin grabbed me by the shirt. "Did Nora hurt you?" I calmed Kyanna down by taking her hands off of my face. "No, of course not. Is that how cousin always acts?". The Latina looked behind me see if Nora is still around. "No. But, if she starts competing, she acts like a completely different person.", she explained. So, Nora is a person who can get competitive, but also too competitive. Maybe Nora was serious about a rematch, but I don't know about that, either.

"So, Kyanna. I still have a few hours before I go back to Japan. Is there anything else you wanna do?", I asked Kyanna. "Well, we could go to the beach? How does that sound?", she recommended. Even though that sounded great, my mind had other plans. "Actually, I'd like to see Philly. I want to know how the little guy's doing."

Kyanna felt all warm in her stomach at the thought of me seeing her son. I could see her smile and then blush. "Do you really wanna see him?", she asked. I nodded in response. "Of course I do. I was there to help you, weren't I?". "Alrighty, then. Let's go!", she said enthusiastically. Miss Delrio got into my car and I followed her. I put my seat belt on, then looked at the mother.

"Buckle up, Kyanna. It's gonna be a rough ride.", I said. Kyanna gave me a tough look. "Dude. I've handled rougher rides than this.", she said. "If you say so, _señorita_.", I teased with a smile. I switched the gear to drive and we were off. Driving with Kyanna by my side felt all too romantic, as if we were starting over with our relationship. But I have to accept that Kyanna was my ex and she respected my decision to break up with her.

 **9:54p.m.**

She decided to break the silence on the long drive "So, when are you leaving for Japan?", she asked. I looked at my car's clock. "I'll be leaving at exactly 11 p.m. So, I might as well just make this visit quick.". Kyanna looked back on the road, looked back up, then to me and gave a look of realization. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Nora's babysitting Philly".

I looked at Kyanna, then back on the road and said, "Oh, okay. Does she babysit for you all the time?". "No, Tiffany sometimes does it. She volunteered to.", The Latina said. I guess things would always act like they end happily, but this ended kind of awkwardly. Hopefully, Nora got over the whole "losing to a race" thing. I hate to disappoint Kyanna's cousin. If I get back home and tell Aiko about my time in Los Angeles, I just hope she could take it all in.

 **End**

* * *

 **I'm sorry this fan fiction took way too long, but I was just struggling with words and ideas. This is what I could dig up for now. Even if it's not as HuniePop-like as possible, it's what I have. Nora and Kyanna were fun to play with here. The next fan fiction could be worked on in probably 3 months.**

 **I'll see you on the next fan work.**

 **Sincerely, Farndee.**


End file.
